


Transcending Languages

by Sparklez112



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Languages, aka the only thing I ever write, pretend that Jane Kitty and Aragon share a dressing room okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklez112/pseuds/Sparklez112
Summary: The queens take notice of Anne's lack of intimacy as they become closer.Jane is determined to find a way to bring her comfort.





	Transcending Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're having an amazing day.
> 
> I'm here to bring you Jane + Anne content because they both make up my whole heart and I love them. This fic centers mainly around them, but Aragon is also there being her queenly self.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The queens had come to accept that Anne was the least affectionate of the bunch.

At first, they expected things to be distant. After everything that happened in their past lives they weren’t exactly comfortable with each other right away.

Kat and Jane were the closest off the bat, although it took them a while to get to that point. Aragon and Parr slowly became comfortable with group hugs and couch cuddles. Anna eventually warmed up in her own way, calling everyone babes and sometimes picking up the smaller queens when she could get away with it (in Parr’s case, it wasn’t often. But sometimes she’s too lazy to get off the couch at 3am and go to her room so she relents).

But it never came with Anne.  
She was never the first to initiate a hug. When she did hug, she was usually the first to pull away.  
Casual shoulder touches and hand grabs didn’t phase her at all.

It was the worst when Anne was having a bad day. Jane wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her and say “Everything’s going to be alright, love.”  
To have her understand that she didn’t have to hide behind her tough personality all of the time.  
But Jane has no idea how to communicate that to her.

With Katherine, everything was so intuitive… but she didn’t have that same connection with Anne.  
Still, she was adamant about finding _something_ that could help.

Unknowingly, the clue she’d been waiting for dropped into her lap one night before the show.

Jane was in her shared dressing room with Aragon and Katherine. Kat had already gotten ready and left, and from the sounds of it was running around on the staircases with some of the queens from the other dressing room.  
Every so often her and Aragon’s chatting was interrupted by laughter erupting from the corridor.

“This is why they have to crawl up the stairs after every performance.” The Spanish queen remarked jokingly.

“One way to get their energy up I suppose-“

There was stomping down the hall, and the door to the dressing room slammed open.

“WHERE’S MY CHOKER?!”

On the surface, Anne was _very_ angry. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her skull and she looked about ready to flip the vanity and smash the mirrors.  
But after getting to know her over the past few months, both women also noted the intense fear she held.

“DID SOMEBODY TOUCH IT?” She started shuffling clothes around on the racks, desperate to find the missing necklace.

Jane got up, gently intertwining her hands with the green queen who’s eyes snapped up to meet her gaze.

“Anne, I promise we’ll find your choker. Come sit down, please.”

Boleyn shook her head vigorously in protest. “No.”

“Anne, love-“

“I CAN’T GO ON WITHOUT IT! I - I c-can’t..”  
The angry girl stormed off to one of the chairs, practically choking to keep the sobs down.

Aragon cut in, looking to resolve the issue. “I’ll go get the others to look for it.”

The queen left with purpose, which meant Jane was alone with the exploding ball of anxiety that was Anne Boleyn at that moment.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Jane not mentioning the way Anne was clawing at her neck, she went and took a seat closer to her.

“It’ll all be alright, love, I promise-“  
She reached her hand forward to place it on the small of Anne’s back, but the green queen stopped her dead in her tracks with the intense look in her eyes.

“_SHUT UP, Jane!_ It’s not alright!”

The blonde pulled her hand back as if she’d been burned.  
She was forced to watch as Anne continued to hyperventilate in her seat, shaking like a leaf.  
She couldn’t do anything to calm her down.

And as much as Anne’s angry words hurt, she also knew that the girl herself was hurting immensely as wasn’t actually mad at her.  
All Jane wanted to do was help.

After what seemed like an eternity of heart-wrenching suffering from both queens, Aragon entered the room trailed by the three others.

A familiar ‘B’ necklace was between the golden queen’s hands.  
Without having to be told, Jane instantly stood up to let Aragon take her place.

“There was a mix up. It was with the alternate’s costumes.”

All of the anger disappeared from Anne’s eyes once she saw her lost choker again. Slowly, she moved her hands away from where they were gripping her neck as the Spanish queen helped clasp it back in it’s rightful place.

“Everything’s solved.”

Anne’s cheeks morphed into a crimson colour. Her eyes were apologetic, as if she just registered her behaviour from the past few minutes and regretted it.  
Her mouth opened and closed multiple times, a few sounds coming out but never forming a coherent phrase.

Something overtook Aragon.  
There was a surge of maternal energy that coursed through her just by looking at Anne in such a vulnerable state.

Slinging an arm around her former enemy’s shoulder only made the other girl tense up even more.

“We understand. There’s no need to be embarrassed about anything,_bella._”

That last word slipped out of her mouth without a second thought. It was a term her mother used to affectionately call her back in Spain, and it was one she occasionally used on her daughter Mary, though not nearly as much as she wished she would have.

At that one sentence, Anne’s demeanour changed into one Jane had never seen from the brunette.  
She melted into Aragon’s touch like a wad of putty, letting a few tears show themselves.

Even Aragon seemed a little shocked by this. Slightly confused, she still deepened the semi-hug she was giving out hoping to make her feel as comforted as possible.

“Thank you…” Anne’s voice was small. Not loud like it usually was, and it lacked its familiar raspiness.

Jane was absolutely bewildered.

They stayed like that for a while, and for once it wasn’t Boleyn who pulled away from the hug first. Aragon did, giving a spirited smile to the younger queen.

“So are you ready to kill it out there and tell me I’m less fit than you?”

This drew a laugh from Anne, who wiped away the stray tears. “You know I always am.”

It seemed like she was about to stand up, but after a moment’s hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the older queen for one final hug.

Then she skipped happily out of the room, not an ounce of anger in sight.

Aragon and Jane shared a look of _what the heck just happened, do you understand?_  
But curtain call was in about negative three seconds so they knew this was a conversation for later.

During the show, Anne was an even brighter ball of energy than usual. Which was saying a lot considering there wasn’t much more energy to be used during her regular performances.

Her song was much more carefree, her comedic lines made the audience cheer every time and she moved like a weightless feather across the stage.  
Even her snarky lines were delivered with a light playfulness that gave the impression that she was… _happier_.

After final bows were done and they were all changed out of their costumes, they met back up at the stage door. It seemed Anne had arrived first and was comfortably chatting with the fans. She reached up every so often to check that her own choker was still around her neck, but she was much bubblier than usual.

Finally, the group arrived home and most of the queens were dying to get to bed after their staircase adventures combined with the show.  
Only, as Jane tried to get to the front door, her hands were grabbed which stopped her in her tracks.

“Jane, wait.”

Turning around, she found Boleyn rocking slightly on her feet. Her eyes were glued to the pavement leading to their front door.

“What is it?” Jane murmured gently.

“You… didn’t deserve to hear any of that from me. It means a lot that you still tried to help, even when I was acting like that.”

She squeezed Anne’s hands supportively. “I don’t blame you at all. We can’t always control the way we react in those kinds of situations.”

She couldn’t help but pull her closer.  
“I’ll always be here, no matter what.”

Anne was as unresponsive as a solid metal pole.

No leaning in closer, no slight smile, not even an embarrassed kind of look Katherine sometimes got when Jane overloaded her with compliments.

Nothing.

Unsurprisingly, Boleyn broke the contact first.  
“Have a good night, Jane.”

Always stoic, she walked through the door leaving the blonde queen outside alone.

_What am I doing wrong?_

A deep sigh presented itself along with the frown on her lips.  
Jane was at a loss.  
Even if Anne was thankful for the effort, Jane really wished it had more of an impact.

Nothing she ever said or did made the girl as comfortable as she just was with Aragon.  
No matter how hard she tried.

The front door opened again, revealing Aragon with tired eyes holding two mugs.  
“I made you some tea,” She leaned against the railing on their front porch, Jane following suit.  
“You deserve some pampering after the night you’ve had.”

Thanking her friend, she took she mug and stirred the tea bag around apprehensively.  
“I’m not sure if I’m the one who deserves the pampering. You’re the one who solved the problem.”

“You stayed with Anne and helped her through her panic attack. That’s no easy feat either.”

“I… I just sat there, Catherine. You’re really the one who helped her.”

Aragon set a concerned hand on Jane’s back. “Where’s this coming from?”

Jane shook her head, dismissive of herself.  
“I never know what to do to calm Anne down. Whatever I try, she seems to shrink away even more…” her voice dropped to a whisper. “Is it me? Is she uncomfortable around me?”

“Not at all, Jane.”  
Aragon’s voice was always so self-assured. Looking into her crisp yet bright brown eyes, she desperately wanted to believe her.

“I know how much it means to you to make everyone else feel better. Even if Anne was uncomfortable with you, which she most definitely is not, it’s not always your job to fix everything.”

The Spanish queen smiled. “Be easy on yourself. You deserve to be comforted sometimes too.”

Seymour felt her shoulders relax at her words.  
“Thank you, Catherine.”

“Now, about Anne… nobody has been able to get through to her until tonight. And trust me, if there was anyone she would’ve opened up to it would’ve been you. But there was something about the specific word I said that made her jolt in my arms.”

Jane recalled the situation. “When you said _bella_?” She instantly felt bad for butchering the pronunciation with her awful accent.

For her part, Catherine didn’t laugh. She confirmed with a nod. “I haven’t the slightest idea why she had that reaction. I know that Anne can speak Spanish but it seems unlikely that she would have any attachment to it, especially over English terms of affection.”

The two discussed possible options. Wether Anne has ever known or talked about anyone from Spain, if the word _bella_ was somehow attached to someone or something else.  
Their ideas went nowhere.

Jane sighed. “I haven’t even heard her speak the language before, not even back when we were in court together. It was always French, never-“

A loud gasp came from Aragon.  
“Jane! You brilliant woman, that’s it!”

The mentioned queen raised her eyebrows. “What did I say?”

Without a reply Aragon sped into the house, nearly spilling her half-full cup of tea all over her lap in the process. She returned with a giant French to English dictionary that probably belonged to Cathy.  
Not too sure why she needed one. Cathy was basically a dictionary herself.

The pages flipped faster than Jane could keep track of and she had no idea how the older queen could even find what she was looking for.  
She finally landed on a page and pointed emphatically to something written.

_Belle /bel/_  
_Adjective_  
** _Beautiful_ **

Even though Jane hasn’t had as formal of an education as Catherine or even Anne herself, she still had basic knowledge of reading and writing in French which was enough to connect the dots.

“The two words are extremely similar.” She acknowledged.

“France is where she grew up… and though I was never in court until later in my life, I can imagine that the pressure of it all makes words of praise most effective.”

Jane tore her eyes from the page, glancing up at Aragon. “You really think that’s it?”

“It’s definitely possible. I guess there’s one way to find out.”

The two continued to chat, sipping their tea while making light conversation. When the two decided to get some sleep, Jane made sure to bring the dictionary to her room with her.

The opportunity to use this newfound information presented itself a few weeks later.

“Ready, Anne?” Jane asked.

The two stood in front of a pristine building. It looked incredibly professional, yet lacked the personality of something like the Arts Theatre.

Truth be told, she was happy to be spending the day with Anne. It wasn’t often that it was just the two of them, so when they were offered this tv interview together Jane jumped at the opportunity.

“Always,” Boleyn tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder. “Too bad television wasn’t a thing back in our time, I was born with this sort of thing.”

If this had been said back before they came together for the show, Jane would’ve perceived her words as egocentric.  
Now that they knew each other better and weren’t competing with each other, Jane knew that performing and doing interviews was her way of reclaiming her past.

Especially after all of the false accusations made against her.

Anne opened the large glass doors and walked in like she owned the place. Jane trailed not too far behind.

A kind receptionist pointed them in the direction of the TV studio and they headed off to find it.  
After walking into what seemed to be a room behind the set, a handful of attendants miced them before sending them off.

The set itself was nothing special. A few couches, a background that seemed to have many historical figures and moments on it. Anne had her eye on the mural of William Shakespeare.

From their briefing from their manager, Jane recalled him saying this was an up and coming history talk show. Which would benefit greatly from having interviews with real historical figures.

“Jane Seymour!”

A guy stepped away from someone powdering his face with makeup to introduce himself. He was holding cue cards which signalled to both women that this was the host.

He took Jane’s hand in a firm handshake. “It’s lovely to meet you both.”

“It’s lovely to be here!” Anne piped up excitedly from beside them, her gaze locked on the cameras currently being tampered with by workers.

“Thank you for having us.” Jane added politely.

He led the two over to the couch, and sat down on his own seat.

“Very standard questions about your past lives. Answer as organically as possible.”

He turned directly to Jane.  
“I have no doubt you’ll do great.”

The blonde queen forced up a laugh, but really was starting to get a weird feeling about this whole thing.

“Ten seconds until we’re live!”

Anne fixed her hair and brushed off her skirt. Jane shifted her position in her seat.

The cameramen counted down from five and then some sort of jingle on the lute started playing. Maybe something Anna would be familiar with?

“Welcome everyone, to History Tonight! This afternoon we’re lucky to be in the literal presence of two very important historical figures.” He introduced.

“Jane Seymour! Might I state again how much of an honour this is. As many of the viewers might know, your story and time in power as Queen is one of my favourite historical periods to discuss.”

“I’m flattered, thank you.”

The host gestured to his cards. “Let’s get right into it then, shall we?”

It started simple enough. The host asked questions about how Jane got invited to court  
and her experiences there.  
It quickly became apparent that he had no plans of asking Anne anything.

“Describe your time with King Henry The Eight.”

Jane hesitated at the very blunt question. “Well, my feelings are very complicated-“ At a loss, she looked at the queen sat next to her.

Luckily, Anne jumped in to save her. “Henry was a strange case. He was hot-headed, he got wrapped up into his own fantasies quite often. Love was a lot different back then than it is today-“

The host cut her off with a follow-up question. “Would you say the adultery was accepted in your time?”

The question was delivered with narrow eyes and with a sting in his voice, Anne couldn’t help but feel that it was meant to insult her.

“A matter of treason.” Her tone sharpened, “Certainly not accepted, regardless of your innocence.”

“There’s no need to get defensive.” The host chided, making a subtle motion to the camera.

Jane noticed how Anne deflated from beside her. If they weren’t being filmed, she knew this guy would’ve been given an earful.

Which is what he deserves.

“Jane, what was it like serving as Miss Boleyn’s lady-in-waiting?” He pushed up his glasses slightly, squinting closer at his cards.  
“Some reports have noted her as… temperamental.”

Anne pressed her lips together to contain herself. Still, Jane was able to look under all of simmering rage to find that she was truly hurt.  
More so that she couldn’t do anything to defend herself because of the cameras in front of them.

“Maybe she was temperamental.” Jane could feel a burning in her chest. It felt weird because she was rarely angry, but it also felt good.  
It felt right and justified.

“Just as I was manipulative and courted Henry during Anne’s time as Queen! Does that make me undeserving of respect? Because you seem to think it does! Sure, Anne’s temperamental just as we all are sometimes. She’s also an incredibly intelligent and ambitious woman who I admire for her fierceness and unwavering strength. Our past is behind us. I would like to make it clear to all of your viewers that nobody was perfect back then just as nobody is perfect now. We’re all humans, and what’s important is that our past doesn’t define us.”

After finishing her rant, her eyes met Anne’s again.  
Her lips curled into a grateful smile.

“Marvousely said, Jane Seymour. Truly a testament to what an amazing role model you are and you continue to be.”

Jane gave a cordial nod, one that barely acknowledged his words.  
What he had to say about her character didn’t matter. 

“One more question before we cut to break…” there was a dangerous glint in the host’s eye that told the queens that he wasn’t okay with being undermined on his own show.

“Anne… how does it make you feel that your daughter was left motherless at two years old because of your actions?”

The queen jolted up, in a complete state of shock at the question being asked.  
“I!-”

“And that’s all the time we have! We’ll be back after a word from our sponsors.”

The cameramen started bustling around again. The host stood up and shuffled the cards in his hands.

Both queens were too petrified to move.

“Great job,” the host addressed only Jane once again, “The viewers are going to love this. Ending on a cliffhanger keeps ratings up, especially with the narrative we’re pushing.”

If there had been steam coming from Jane’s ears right at that moment it wouldn’t have surprised her.

She had never felt the overwhelming desire to push someone in front of a bus before.  
It turns out that there’s a first time for everything.

But when Anne looked over at her with defeated eyes, shaking her head in utter disbelief, her anger subsided.

“Anne…”

The girl stood up, taking quick steps to get out of the room without looking back.

Jane turned back to the host. “I hope you realize how despicable this charade of an interview was. Don’t call us back.”

Spinning on her heels, Jane followed her friend out of the door of the building.

“Anne!” She tried to call after her, but Boleyn didn’t show any signs of stopping.  
“Anne, wait up please…”

After managing to catch up to the girl, Jane tapped her on the shoulder. She reluctantly turned around.

Stray tears rested on her red cheeks. “I should’ve- I didn’t even-”

“Hey.” The blonde queen rested a hand on the girl’s arm, gently guiding her over to a nearby bench.

“Talk to me, Anne. I’m here.”

Her face hardened intensely. Her breathing became uneven.  
Jane could do nothing but watch.

“I’m so stupid. God, IM SO STUPID-”

Her tone became more and more harsh. Her volume intensified.  
Jane could do nothing but watch.

_No._  
_Not this time._

“Anne, _ma belle..._”

The girl froze. It was like everything around her stopped. All she could hear was Jane’s loving voice and it pulled her out of reality.

“Come here.”

Anne didn’t fight against the caring vibes coming from Jane.  
Slowly, her head leaned against the older women’s shoulder and she allowed herself to accept the comfort being given.

The blonde queen stroked her friend’s wavy brown locks.  
“What that man said holds no merit. Everyone knows that Lizzie means the world to you, you gush about her everyday. Don’t blame yourself for not defending her because you weren’t given even a sliver of a chance.”

There were a few moments of silence. Jane felt Anne’s chest making sudden motions, as if she was sobbing but wasn’t letting any sound escape.

Jane was happy to be there to comfort her, happy to be helping for a change.

After a while, Anne spoke up.  
“Is that really how the public wants to perceive me?” Her voice lost its usual edge, like it had when she was having her moment with Aragon. “Some sort of villain? Are they looking for anything in my past to use against me?”

“I promise you that’s not the case. Our fans will fight that host to the end of time over this, I can guarantee that. That guy was blinded by viewers and ratings and failed to realize that if _he_ comes off as mean, his whole audience is gone.”

More tears welled up in Anne’s eyes. “If he sees me as an awful person, then what’s stopping everyone else from seeing me the same way-“

“_Chérie._”

This word got an audible reaction from Anne. She let out a small whimper, curling closer to Jane who wrapped her arms protectively around her.

“Now that our voices are being heard, the people with open minds are changing the way they think.” Seymour whispered, dropping the hair in favour of tracing circles into Anne’s back. “Everyone who refuses to listen isn’t worth the time of day. Besides, you’re an incredible person and we all know that.”

Jane boldly locked eyes with Anne’s teary brown ones. “We love you. _I_ love you, Anne.”

More tears started dripping down the brunette’s cheeks, and Jane was starting to worry that she said something wrong.

She was happy when the girl’s lips upturned slightly. “Thanks, Jane. Thank you so much.”

They rested on the park bench for a while, Anne’s heavy crying slowing down to light hiccups.

She pulled herself back into an upright position on the bench.  
“I didn’t know you spoke French, Jane.”

The blonde laughed. “I’ll admit I was pretty rusty. But after what happened with Aragon and your choker, I realized that maybe my usual words don’t have the same effect and I should try something a little more tailored to you.”

“You.. you studied a whole language? Just for me?”

Jane’s heart jumped at the amount of thankfulness on Anne’s face.

“You’re worth it, _ma petite_.”

A huge grin creeped onto Boleyn’s face.  
“The Archduchess of France used to call me that.”

“I suppose it made more sense considering Margaret was older than you,” Jane laughed lightheartedly, “If it makes you happy, then I’ll repeat it as much as you want.”

A nervous frown suddenly appeared on the girl’s lips.  
“Is it wrong for you to be doing this? I mean, you shouldn’t have to-”

Jane calmly interjected. “It’s alright Anne. If the way you experience comfort is different, then I’m happy to deliver it to you.”

She smiled, recalling Aragon’s words.  
“You deserve to be comforted sometimes too.”

Her frown was quick to fade at those words.  
“You’re the best, Jane.” She beamed.

The woman tucked some hair lovingly behind Anne’s ear.

“The pleasure’s all mine, _**mon amour**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then my heart grew three sizes bigger.
> 
> It means a lot that you read this, it came from a very personal place and was very cathartic for me to write. Let me know what you guys think, it always means so much to hear from you.
> 
> See ya next time :)


End file.
